LA LLAMADA (ONE SHOT)
by Klein W. Stark
Summary: Suceso aislado de la historia El Supremo Alfa Korra y Asami Omegaverse


**Narra Korra**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿qué hubiese sido si no van a un lugar?, ¿no hubiesen hecho alguna acción? o si ¿no aceptaron una propuesta?, ¿qué hubiese sido? ¿Cómo hubiera cambiado todo en su mundo?

Bueno esta es mi historia de cómo rechace una oferta y de no haber recibido ayuda nunca hubiese encontrado a la persona que ahora me hace feliz.

 **En El Templo Del Aire**

No Tenzin… yo no iré… -expuso la Avatar-

Korra entiéndelo, a penas eres una niña de 18 años tienes una vida por delante más allá de tu deber de Avatar –dijo el Maestro Aire-

Es que no lo entiendes, yo no sirvo para ser una estudiante. Soy el Avatar y mi deber es restaura el equilibrio que se perdió con la muerte de Aang es mi única obligación nada más. –Ya enojada la morena-

Tienes que ir, ya arregle todo con Hiroshi Sato y podrías empezar mañana. –Puso su mano en el hombro de la morena-

¡Basta! –Quito la mano del Maestro de su hombro- he estado encerrada esperando el momento en que tenga que hacer mi deber de Avatar y tu vienes con eso. No lo hare es mi decisión y no la tuya. Entrenare y seré la maestra de los 4 elementos y yo restauraré la paz en el mundo. –Fue lo último que dijo Korra-

De acuerdo no seguiré discutiendo contigo. Mañana empezara tu práctica de Aire-Control y hasta entonces descansa. –el Maestro salió de la habitación de Korra decepcionado por la decisión que ella había tomado.-

Korra no cambiaría de opinión siempre pensó que en la vida del Avatar no había más que restaurar la paz que alguna vez hubo. Era su obligación y no le importaba nada más que eso.

 **Un Año Después**

 **Isla Templo Del Aire**

La Avatar no asistió a la universidad, se quedó en el templo trabajando en su Aire-Control y le costaba demasiado conectarse con su lado espiritual. Parecía casi imposible para ella lograr "ser la hoja" y cada vez se frustraba más. Pero no se rendiría había tomado una decisión y no daría marcha atrás.

Naga vamos alcánzame –daba brazadas en el agua-

Gruñido -Naga iba detrás de su ama-

¿Naga? ¿Dónde estás? –se detuvo-

Gruñido –Naga ya estaba en la meta-

Eso es trampa Naga se supone que tienes que nadar en la superficie y no bajo el agua. –Expreso la Alfa- te lo dejare pasar por esta vez –iba dando brazadas mientras se acercaba a su peluda amiga- ganaste así que te daré unos bocadillos.

Ambas se acercaron a la orilla de la isla, Korra saco de su bolso unos bocadillos y se los dio a Naga.

Que buena chica… -acariciaba el lomo de la perra-oso polar- ¿y ahora que jugaremos?

Ladrido y movía la cola.

¿Qué propones? ¿Otra vez nadamos o quieres algo más? –Esperaba a que Naga le diera alguna señal-

-Naga con su nariz acerco una pelota- ladrido

Buena elección –tomo la pelota y la arrojo en dirección al agua-

La perra-oso salió corriendo detrás de la pelota mientras se zambullía al agua, haciendo que esta salpicara y mojando a su ama-

¡NAGA…!-grito mientras la miraba alejarse- _trabajaremos en eso…_

Ya había vuelto Naga con la pelota y la Avatar se dispuso a lanzarla de nuevo.

Bien esta vez ira más largo así que prepárate… -retrocedió varios pasos con la intención de tomar impulso- lista chica… -tomo impulso hacia adelante y le dio una patada a la pelota con toda la fuerza que tenía-

Naga no se hizo esperar y salió corriendo en dirección al agua detrás de la pelota.

Esta vez si la envié más lejos de lo normal… -estaba distraída viendo hacia qué dirección se fue la pelota hasta que diviso que había una persona que iba pasando cerca de donde iba a caer la pelota-

 _Por los espíritus…_ -se sorprendió pues Naga iba directamente a esa persona- NAGA… DENTENTE… VE HACIA OTRA DIRECCIÓN…

Movía sus brazos desesperadamente tratando de alertar a Naga que se iba a estrellar contra la persona que estaba en su kayak. Sin embargo parecía que la perra-oso polar le hacía caso omiso y continuaba en la dirección de esa persona.

La morena sabía muy bien que si Naga se estrellaba con la persona le haría perder el control y podría voltear su kayak lo cual posiblemente se ahogaría.

Estaba pidiendo a Raava que Naga la escuchara sin embargo lo inevitable llego…

Naga la había golpeado y la persona se sorprendió tanto que no lograba mantener el equilibrio. El kayak giro y estaba sumergido en el agua.

La Alfa se zambullo al agua a toda prisa tratando de alcanzar a la persona que ahora se estaba ahogando. Con brazadas rápidas había llegado en cuestión de segundos. Había sacado a la persona que todavía estaba enganchada en el kayak.

Naga ayúdame rápido –la Alfa monto a la persona en el lomo de la perra-oso y luego se montó ella- vamos en dirección a la isla-

Naga nadaba en dirección a la isla, Korra así podría revisar si estaba herida y podría ayudarla.

Más rápido –acariciaba el pelaje de la perra-osa-

Ya habían llegado a la orilla y Korra se dispuso a bajar a la persona, la acomodo en el suelo y comenzó a quitarle el casco y luego el salvavidas.

Una mujer… -diviso cuando quito su equipo protector-

Rápidamente comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca, coloco sus manos en el pecho de la mujer y empezó a darle R.S.P. en una serie de 10.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

-Volvió a darle respiración boca a boca- VAMOS… TRATA DE RESPIRAR

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

\- Otra vez le dio respiración boca a boca- VAMOS NO ME DEJES… –ya estaba entrando en pánico la mujer no respondía al ejercicio de resucitación-

1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

-Toser… toser…-

Korra estaba aliviada al fin la mujer logro sacar toda el agua que había tragado y empezaba a respirar con normalidad, trato de sentarla para revisarla y diviso que tenía un golpe cerca de su ceja.

¿Te duele algo? –Miraba fijamente a la mujer-

Solo... solo… me duele la cabeza –tenía los ojos cerrados y con su mano se posaba exactamente donde tenía la herida-

Déjame ver –le aparto la mano- solo es un golpe… te curare solo no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer asintió y entonces Korra hizo Agua-Control y la pasaba cerca del golpe que tenía la mujer tratando de curarla.

Listo… no te dejara ninguna marca. Ahora ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Sabes dónde estás?¿Qué hacías hace unos minutos? –quería constatar que la mujer se encontrara bien y sin ninguna laguna mental-

Si mmmm… -se tomó su tiempo para responder-

Esta titubeando demasiado –dijo rápidamente-

Me llamo Asami Sato, estoy cerca de La Isla Templo Del Aire y estaba en mi kayak antes de que algo me golpeara en el costado después de eso todo se oscureció. –Todavía tenía cerrado los ojos y a pesar de recordar todo todavía se sentía con algo de vértigo-

Si acerca de eso… -se puso de rodillas cerca de la mujer- fue Naga la que te golpeo… trate de advertirle pero enserio no me hizo caso… -expuso la Avatar-

¿Qué? –Se levantó rápido- por tu culpa casi me ahogo…

La mujer se tambaleo por ponerse de pie tan repentinamente, Korra lasujeto de los brazos para que no trastabillara.

Por favor permíteme ayudarte… sé que fue mi culpa y de Naga así que ¿dime que quieres que haga? –Se sentía culpable pues ese accidente casi le costaba la vida a una persona-

Cachetada…

Aushh… tu… –casi decía algo indebido- eso me lo merecía –sobándose la mejilla-

Si así es… -sentencio la heredera- ahora suéltame de una vez.

De acuerdo… -soltó la única mano que le quedaba cuando intentaba sujetar a la heredera-

La heredera estaba de espalda pensando en un millón de cosas a la vez, la morena la miraba con desconcierto supuso que tal vez por lo que le dijo y por lo que hizo se tenía bien ganada la cachetada así que no discutiría con la mujer.

-se gira- Tu… -fue lo último que dijo pues se había perdido en los ojos azules que ahora la veían ya que hace rato ni siquiera se había dignado a abrir los ojos y mirar directamente a la mujer que la había salvado e indirectamente le había provocado el accidente-

¿Sí? –ambas miradas chocaban verde esmeralda contra azul marino-

Yo… yo… -tartamudea-

¿Te sientes mal? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lugar para que te revisen? –apenas logro decir esas palabras pues al ver a la chica se sentía casi indefensa-

No… yo… gracias por ayudarme aunque tú causaste todo –ríe-

Sii… lo siento –cruzándose de brazos-

Descuida estoy bien. Disculpa no me dijiste tu nombre –menciono-

Ah sii… me llamo Korra… -nerviosa-

Un placer…

Sin querer una pequeña chispa se encendió en ambas, estaban tan complacidas con la compañía que se quedaron en la isla hablando acerca de todo lo que podían, preguntándose cómo es que no se habían encontrado antes.

De tantas preguntas que salieron a relucir una de ellas dejo con la boca abierta a la morena pues nunca se imaginó que esa chica de los ojos verde esmeralda estudiaba exactamente donde le había dicho Tenzin que ella iba a estudiar. Pensó que tarde o temprano se hubieran encontrado en la Universidad Las Cuatro Naciones Unidas si hubiera aceptado la oferta del Maestro.

La morena estaba agradecida con Naga pues si no hubiera chocado con ese kayak jamás hubiera conocido a la mujer que ahora la hacía feliz. Finalmente comprendió porque Tenzin quería que fuera a la universidad pues estando en el templo se perdía la gran aventura que era conocer a más personas y tal vez, solo tal vez encontrar a la persona correcta.

Se dice que algunas vidas están ligadas a través del tiempo, conectadas por un llamado ancestral que hace eco a través de los años...

 **Hola chicos… espero que les guste este One Shot es algo informal así que no tiene tantas cosas como normalmente hago las historias.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos, cuídense mucho, tengan una buena lectura y… QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE.**


End file.
